


Used | Yoonkook

by SweetJungkookie



Category: yoonkook - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJungkookie/pseuds/SweetJungkookie
Summary: Where Yoongis girlfriend is using him and everyone can see but him.OrWhere Jungkook does everything for Yoongi yet both are denying feelings





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is my first chapter so it isn't very good plus it's rushed so please excuse the typos, enjoy!!

I could just about see the top of his head bobbing above sea level, and the sight made my heart drop.  
I knew no one else would do anything. Neither would his girlfriend, fuck ESPECIALLY not his girlfriend, she's using him, I know she is.  
I started to run, not caring about the sand burning the bottom of my feet. Yoongi's life was on the line right now, and I was the only member who had gone through the lifeguard training long enough to save him.  
I plummeted into the water and started to swim big strokes out to where the elder was. His arms were starting to give up now and I was now close enough to hear the muffled cries for help. I swam faster and harder, using all my energy to get to him.  
I was 2 meters away, then his head went fully under. I dived under and pulled him up for air. I looped his arm around me and started to swim back but another wave came and sent us under again. This time I emerged on my own, I looked around for Yoongi, nowhere.  
I looked underwater and there he was, panic in his eyes trying to swim up but his trapped foot stopping him.  
Before even thinking it over I took a big breath and dived under. I cupped his face and transferred the air from my mouth to his and then started to tug at the frail rope tangled around his ankle. I repeated this two more times before the rope finally gave way and we swam upwards for air yet again.  
When I finally reached shore with the elder clinging on to me we both collapsed in utter exhaustion.

"Yoongi! Baby boy! Are you ok??"

Of course.  
If he hadn't have survived then she wouldn't have given a shit.  
She's just staying with him for the fame. Ha he wasn't even the first person she tried to get with, I was, but honestly, I saw straight through her. Unfortunately, Yoongi Hyung didn't.  
I wasn't letting him go that easily.

"Give him space! He nearly died out there he needs air!"

For once, I was happy to hear one of Jin's orders.

I was exhausted, I just wanted to sleep there and then.  
I could hear muffled voices asking Yoongi if he was ok, I heard my name a few times but paid no attention, my eyes just started to automatically close as if knowing I needed to sleep.

~~~

 

When Jungkooks eyes closed we knew he was just sleeping, either that or he was dead, but we knew Kookie too well.  
After that 'small' incident, we decided to head back to the summerhouse we were staying in for the week, Namjoon helped Yoongi to the van and I carried Kookie.  
He was brave, nobody else would've had the guts to do it, and Kookie knew that, he knew he was the only one who could save Yoongi, and he knew he could die trying, yet he still did it.  
Fuck, Kookie was more worried that Yoongi's own girlfriend, she just sat staring repeating "Omg is he dead?? Is he dying? Omg!" In fact, I'm 98% certain I saw her smirk.

One of the most fake people I've ever met tbh, she was one of the rare choices that Yoongi chose wrong on.

When we arrived back Jimin, Yoongi and Jungkook were all sleeping soundly so we put them to sleep on the sofas, Yoongi and Jungkook on the big one and Jimin on the small one.  
That is after we had a full on argument with Jisoo, Yoongis girlfriend. It went something like this:  
"Why does Yoongi have to share with Jungkook?? Just put him to bed with me! I'll make him feel better!"  
"Because, Jisoo, 1. Yoongi and Jungkook fit on the big one together, 2. Jimin moves in his sleep 3. He is not accompanying you to your room because that would be inappropriate and we can't do that while Yoongi isn't aware considering that we'd basically be forcing him into your bed."

That shut her up, she ended up stomping upstairs in a huff complaining about some random shit.She wasn't even meant to come with us this week, yet she just sort of invited herself, using YOONGIS money to buy herself a ticket, typical.  
We let the 3 sleep for around 2 hours while me, Hobi, Tae and Namjoon made dinner, well Namjoon was watching carefully from a distance.

~~~

 

Fucking Jeon fucking Jungkook.  
That brat always ruins everything.  
This time Yoongi was meant to die and for good, honestly can't he stick to his own business?? All I want is the fame and fortune, then to marry someone even richer and just live the lush live.  
Wait.  
That's it!  
I'll just get Min fucking Yoongi to propose to me, take all his shit and pack up and leave.  
Ahhh Jisoo, you're a genius.  
And there's no way of Jungkook stopping me.  
Poor poor Min Yoongi.. actually thinking i like him, Jesus, id never date someone so stupid and dry, I like my men spicy and fun.

~~~

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I forgot what my main plot for this was gonna be so have this as an ending

My head killed. Like honestly fucking killed. I wanted to just lay wherever I was and sleep more, I felt warm, like I was wrapped in a million soft blankets.   
I opened my eyes. Bad move. The light shined right into my eyes burning me. After a few minutes I finally adjusted to my surroundings. I felt the weight of strong arms around my waist, stopping me from falling off. I didn't need to move to know who's arms they were, Jungkook is the only one with skin this smooth yet muscular. It felt right, the way his arms fit perfectly around my waist. It was a moment that I wanted to last forever. But of course it didn't, due to a way too familiar shrill voice shrieking way too close to my ear.

"MIN-YOONGI!! Are you cheating on me?? How dare you!!"

Of course. Yep definitely. 

"Jisoo? What the hell are you on about, I sleep with the other members all the time."

I felt the arms behind me tighten and I looked back to see Jungkook's tired eyes flicker open.

"Well Jungkook is different! He's gay, he could try something on you."

"Excuse me?" Jungkooks eyes were wide as the two words left his mouth in a confused manner.

"Jisoo, practically all the other members are gay, Joonie and Jin are even together ffs so what are you going on about "

"I don't want you sleeping with Jungkook! He could try something that'd make you attracted to him and turn you gay too and then you'd leave me!" By now her face was practically red with anger,

"Jisoo, i’m already bi and tbh everyone who had ever laid eyes on kook-ah has been attracted to him atleast once"

By now both of us were sitting up on the couch with Jisoo looking down at us.

"Yeah. In fact Jisoo, I think I remember a certain female who was desperate for me once she found out who I was and how much money I had." Jungkook deadpanned shooting a glare at her.  
"Shut your mouth you fucking brat. No one in their right mind would be attracted to you, the only reason people actually like you is because you have money you gay asshole!"

The shrieking had attracted all the other members to come through watching with confusion and curiosity.  
This is what lead to the next stupid thing that came out of my mouth, although I was pretty proud that I finally did it.  
"Get out."

"What?"

"I said get out. Nobody talks to Kookie like that except me. So get your fucking annoying ass out of this place right now!"

"The hell is wrong with you Yoongi? Where the fuck would I go anyways."

"I'll pay for a plane ticket for you just leave my sight right now before you regret it."

"No. I'm not going, stop sticking up for that piece of useless shit! I'm your girlfriend so listen to me!"

By now I could feel the anger inside me boiling up like a volcano. I could feel Jungkook's heart beats quicken and tears prick in his eyes, my nails dug into my fists as I stood up.  
"I have listened to you and to be fair I've realised that you are a selfish and petty girl who is thirsty for money and only money, so get out of my sight before you regret ever talking to My Kookie like that again."  
There were gasps, and I didn't even realise I had said it until she repeated it.

"You're Kookie? Oh I see, you've developed a pathetic crush"  
Jin tried speaking up next “Jisoo, he’s asked you nicely, I think you should leave.”

She laughed. “No no, I wanna here this, Min Yoongi you’ve developed a crush on the gay faggot haven’t you? Ha! Pathetic!”

I had had enough  
“Don’t you dare call him that! And so what if I have?? He’d be a way better partner than you ever were! So get the fuck out Jisoo before I do something we’ll both regret!”  
She sent a glare towards kookie and marched out the door, slamming it behind her.  
I released a breathe I didn’t know I was holding.  
I didn’t dare turn around, in fear of what jungkook will think of me..  
I felt two arms snake around my waist, turning me to face the said boy.

He smiled “hi”  
I looked up at him “hi”  
“Do you really like me hyung?”  
I nodded.  
“Good, I like you too” before I had time to process what he said, his lips were on mine and he was kissing me slowly and gently, it didn’t take long for me to kiss back, never wanting the soft sensation to end

“Ahem”  
We broke apart as we heard one of the members and turned to see them all standing there watching, various expressions planted on their faces.  
Jungkook smiled sheepishly “so.. Anyone for pizza?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading <3  
> leave a comment and kudos~  
> insta: @3rachawho


End file.
